


Coming Out

by perfection_located



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Tropes, gayyyyyyyyyyyy, supercatweek, they so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_located/pseuds/perfection_located
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat Week Day 6: Coming Out<br/>"Of all the things the S stands for, straight is not one of them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

“Kiera,” Cat yelled, calling the girl to her office. It was nearing closing hours and most everyone else had gone home.

Kara ran into the room and stood at attention by Cat’s desk. “Yes, Miss Grant?” Her eyes flickered everywhere and she seemebed nervous, rushed.

“Go tell James to rework the layout and stay there until it’s done,” Cat demanded, handing the sheet to Kara. “It’s to cramped.”

“Y-yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said, but she swallowed and looked as if she was about to say something. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you have another ridiculous game night?” Cat demanded, rolling her eyes. “You can’t be serious?”

Karra shook her head frantically. “No, Miss Grant. I- um, I have a date.”

Cat stood suddenly and prowled around the desk, leaning against it when she reached the other side. “A date? That’s mildly intriguing. Where are you going?”

“Um, I’m supposed to meet her at Alfredo’s,” Kara mumbled, trying not to stare at her boss’ lips. 

“Her?” Cat asked, raising an eyebrow. “My, my, I never would have pegged you for a ladie’s girl.”

Kara gave a tight smile and chuckled. She had a sudden burst of confidence, then, and was pleasanty suprised at what she said next. “Well, Miss Grant, of all the things the S stands for, straight isn’t one of them.”

Cat’s smirk evolved into a wolfish grin and she pushed herself off of her desk to prowl towards her prey. “It isn’t? How wonderful.”

“W-wonderful?” Kara asked, extremely aware of how close Cat was, lips barely inches from her own. 

“It means I can do this,” Cat purred, before reaching up and capturing Kara’s lips in her own.

**Author's Note:**

> THE 100TH SUPERCAT FIC YESSSSSSSSSSS  
> okay thank u bye


End file.
